


Three Months

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Terrible horrible porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is away for three months on a school trip without his boyfriends, and when he returns he has a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sierra wrote this  
> Jenni read this  
> Rei cried because of this

Alex groaned as he watched his suitcases in the car’s trunk. He was of course excited to go on a school trip to his home, he would be able to see everything again. But it meant three months away from his nine boyfriends. Nine boyfriends and not a single one was in the class that was taking this trip. But at least they helped fund it? That counted for something. Maybe not something to keep him happy without internet or skype for three months. But happy.

“Alex I know you love where you were born and wanna go back but three months? Without contact?” Thomas was behind him, walking around with Alex's feet on his own. “What if like...something happens?” Alex knew exactly what he meant. Anxiety and all that. Sure he was nervous about that. But he had Peggy going with him. That was...somewhat helpful? “I’m just concerned.”

Alex sighed. “I’m concerned too. Concerned that I’m gonna be gone for three months without all of you guys and you’ll be here without me.” He leaned into Thomas. “But going to Nevis is extremely important to me.”

John came up on his side and nuzzled his face into Alex’s neck. “Yeah but we’re gonna miss our little Alex.”

Alex pushed away from the two as the driver of the cab yelled. “Damn. I gotta go.” He instantly found himself being hugged by his boyfriends and laughed as they pulled away. “Assholes.” He opened the car door and lingered, watching the group of people he loved so much. He could have stared longer had the driver not violently honked the horn. Alex laughed as he pushed back a loose strand of his hair, waving as he stepped in the car.

He laid his head back against the leather seats and sighed. Three months. No sex, no morning kisses, no pet names, and worst of all there would be no them. And of course thanks to Alex’s anxiety and PTSD, he was forced to be shacked up in all the hotels with a chaperon. That meant very rare chances of touching himself. God damnit was this going to be very hard for him. But he did have a perfect idea. When he got back, he’d have separate days for his lovers to have their way with him. They’d just love that.

****

The three months passed surprisingly fast. Now of course he was sad to leave his home again, especially after seeing how well it looked now after the hurricane. He only had one panic attack and it was just missing his lovers, that was a major plus. But God did it feel amazing to be heading home and getting to see all of them again.

There were rarely any nights he had enough time to himself to get off, but the nights he did have the time were amazing. Every single one of his lovers had very different ways of dealing with his pleasures. Each of their separate ways was so amazing to imagine together. Fuck did he need them badly. That’s why when the plane landed, he almost jumped from his seat and left his belongings there. He just had to see them.

But he waited. He waited for what seemed like ages, and finally he saw them all waiting for him and he violently ran at them, crying as they took him in their arms. Normally someone would forget their sexual fantasies after not seeing their lover for three months, but the embrace didn't help at all. He took in the different ways they reminded him of why he loved them. Sexual and just in general. And those did not mix with Alex.

Of course his original plan was to tell them about the separate days. But wouldn't it just be amazing to surprise them? Yeah. It would. Not seeing him for three months and one day, one by one, they get pulled aside and told to fuck the living hell out of Alex. Best returning home gift he can give them, that and all the keychains he found with their names. Except Lafayette and Hercules. They got whatever was closest. But hey that didn't matter.

What mattered is that Alex was planning the separate days and in what order he would screw them. By the time they were home and keychains were given out, Alex had the list in order. Now? He waited. He slept. Then he planned. Then he went into action. Perfect. Three months of waiting and God was he ready. By the time everyone else was asleep, Alex was making a list of the order and the specific items he would need. He knew his boys very well. He had specific outfits for each of them. That was going to really allow this plan to take off.


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White stockings and a high ponytail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good shit

John was Alex’s first lover. Alex knew exactly what to do for him. Long white, frilly, stockings with his hair pulled up to frame his face perfectly. It was John’s stay home to care for the pets day, and Alex already extended his vacation. That’s why the moment he heard the front door shut for good, and situated himself. On top of the stockings he had a loose tank and shorts, something John constantly begged Alex to wear more. Now he would be begging Alex to stop wearing them. “John I need help!” He called. He sat against the headboard and waited impatiently.

John stepped into the room and Alex grinned. He had one leg stretched out in front of him and one epressed close. John scanned him and seemed to catch on pretty quickly, as he gently shut the door and walked across the bed. He made his way to Alex and ran his hands along the sides of Alex’s body. “What’s the occasion babe?” He was obviously becoming impatient, but kept calm in search for an answer.

Alex hummed. “I missed you.” That was all he wanted to say before he pulled John into a kiss. Both fell into the rhythm of the kiss right away. Alex’s arms were draped across John’s neck, John pulling Alex’s hips as close to him as he could get without touching. Alex opened his mouth a little and allowed John’s tongue to slide in and Alex let out a breathy moan, missing this taste. John let his hands roam down towards the stockings, rubbing along the edge where they met Alex’s legs. He went right back up and started undoing the button on Alex’s shorts, quickly trying to yank them off. Alex buckled up to help, desperately trying to keep their lips connected.

Eventually he was forced to disconnect the kiss, throwing off his shirt. John started kissing down Alex’s torso, nipping and biting as he went down. He stopped, right before he hit Alex’s erection and then started licking upwards, grinning as Alex huffed in annoyance. John kissed up from Alex’s collarbones to his jaw, before pulling back and ripping off his own clothing. Alex let his hands rest right on a sensitive spot, at a point just above the base of his dick. He shifted uncomfortably as John’s thumb replaced his hand and rubbed in circles. Alex’s breathing became shallow. John leaned in and started kissing down Alex’s torso, stopping right above the base of Alex’s rapidly growing erection. John sat up and took his own clothing off, grinning at Alex the entire time. Alex just watched, a gentle hand on a pleasureable spot on his hip. Once John had removed all of his clothes he leaned in and placed a thumb where Alex’s hand was. He rub gentle circles on the spot that caused Alex’s breath to hitch and his hips to buck.

John kept rubbing circles as he loved down and wrapped his mouth around Alex’s dick and started licking. Alex threw his head back and bit his lip to keep quiet. John licked the tip before sitting back up and placing a few quick kisses on Alex’s neck before diving into the nightstand. Alex sat up a little more and spread his legs. John didn’t need to prep Alex, they had always just gone right into it. John hummed as he lined himself up, kissing Alex the instant he pushed in.

Alex ground back against John, moaning into the hungry kiss. John pumped on hand up and down Alex’s dick. Soon enough Alex had to back from the kiss as John hit his prostate, causing him to howl with pleasure. John hummed and tucked his head in the crook of Alex’s neck, his breath breath tickling Alex.

John slammed hard into Alex’ prostate, causing him to let out a broken moan as he came all over John’s hand. It wasn’t long after that John followed, falling in beside Alex and breathing heavily. They stared for a while, catching their breath. “We should probably clean up. The others will get very jealous I got you first.”

Alex laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Although I assume they knew you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei won't stop crying this is beautiful


End file.
